Your Love Is A Lie
by marijaneaustoned
Summary: This is a Wendip fanfic, in which Wendy discorvers her love for Dipper but... is it really genuine? Either way, Dipper has to find out the hard way. Inspired by the song from Simple Plan, a fanfic helping me to cope with my feelings. (fixed and ready to be read now)


**Hey peeps. It's amazing to say that I'm finally back from my one year of writer's block, maybe sadly for others in a different fandom this time. Anyway, this fic was inspired by the song from Simple plan and is an attempt to help me cope with my feelings, since I myself am not the most loyal girlfriend on the planet, but I'm trying. Here's the song, maybe listen to it while you read I think that makes more sense then.**

 **watch?v=IqgeBlUyoKo**

 **So anyway, yep just a fanfic for helping me deal with my feelz. I love Gravity Falls AND I'm also happy to tell you that I've planned on writing a multi-chapter wendip fic, so if you like my writing and are curious about my ideas, stay tuned! English is still not my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Now you guys, go ahead and read, maybe even enjoy and perhaps leave some feedback.**

* * *

It was 2 am and Dipper's eyes felt so heavy, he had to put so much strength into keeping them open that it almost hurt.

He looked at the phone that was lying next to him in bed, hoping he didn't miss a call. On another note, he would've been glad since it was already so late and there still was no sign of life from his girlfriend.

" _Wendy, where are you..,"_ Dipper thought tiredly and a little distraught. She promised to call him when she was back home, so he depended on that.

" _She couldn't have forgotten me?"_ He thought again, a painful sting keeping his heart from beating in its natural rhythm for a split second.

It was only recently that the two of them had started dating. Dipper was still overwhelmed by his returned love since after the events in the bunker, and Wendy telling him that she didn't have the same interest in him, he had given up on her. The feelings remained of course, but he never hoped that she would return them anymore.

But something had changed by the end of last summer. Before Mabel and him had to leave Gravity Falls to return to their hometown, Wendy had asked about staying in contact. Nothing special, since they were really good friends, all of them.

But before they parted, Wendy placed a soft kiss on Dipper's cheek when no one was looking and asked him to write to her every day.

Apparently, that was when Wendy was trying to figure out her real feelings towards Dipper, she confessed later. She felt attracted to him, no doubt, she said. But her problem was the age gap.. High School was already bad enough but if rumors spread of her having a boyfriend who'd barely reached his teenage years, that would have killed her reputation entirely.

Later, which means at the beginning of this summer break, Wendy had apologized for being so stupid and only caring about her reputation.

She had sorted out her feelings, she told him.

Over the time the twins were gone, Wendy had dated a few other guys, all of that not being anything serious. That's when she realized that there was only one person she truly loved, since she had only been thinking about this one particular person the entire time, especially while she had those ephemeral, unimportant relationships during the end of last year. _'Was that really what she'd wanted?'_ , she had asked herself several times. She didn't feel completed; felt as if there was something off. Eventually, she'd come to a conclusion.

A day before Dipper and Mabel arrived back at Gravity Falls, Wendy had written to him that she wanted to get something really vital off her chest. She would tell him when they finally met each other again.

And that's when she confessed.

He remembered it crystal clear. How she had that cocky smile at first but then helplessly groped for the right words.

" _Ah, dude this is completely new to me. I've never felt anything like that before, it's weird. But, Dipper..."_

 _Dipper was nervously waiting for what was coming next, little beads of sweat forming under his pine tree hat._

 _He listened to Wendy taking a deep breath, then he saw a warm smile form on her face when she gripped his head and brought their lips together. It was as if a lighting had struck him, he was totally paralyzed. Her sweet and soft lips, like little rosy and wet pillows did they push against his own, sucking the breath out of his lungs so after they had parted he was staggering a little and felt dizzy._

" _That...," he started but couldn't find any words to describe what he'd just felt._

" _...Was amazing," said Wendy, the only word she found that was close enough to describing what both of them had just experienced._

It was his first kiss, and it had been amazing, without a single doubt. And then they had started dating.

Everything was perfect, Dipper was in seventh heaven and Wendy was with him.

He had always wished to be close to her and now it had finally happened.

The times they had spent together after her confession were dreamlike. They started with a normal movie night, but this time they didn't even pay attention to the movie, but only to each other. They were having a vigorous make out session on her bed, both having their bodies pressed together tightly, feeling up every inch of the other's self.

Dipper sighed at the memory, rubbing his eyes to get the nasty sleep out of them. Mabel was sleeping soundly on the other side of the room, her head hanging from the bed and dangerously close to the ground. He was a bit amused but equally afraid that the blood rushing to her brain in this position would take her out. But nevermind, in the next second she had already fallen to the ground, growling and making a face but just pulling her blanket down with her and going on with her unbroken sleep.

It was this second the phone rang and Dipper thought his eardrums had been torn apart since the phone was so close to his face.

He picked up almost immediately after.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dips. Told ya I would call when I'm back home," the sweet voice on the other line said. It was probably hard to hear but Dipper knew exactly that she's had one too many.

"Yeah, I'm glad you remembered. How was the time with your friends? Where have you been exactly" he then asked, something that has bugged him since this afternoon. She said she would be gone with her friends but didn't tell him where they would go exactly. But he didn't ask, so it was kinda his own fault for leaving himself in the dark.

"Uuhm...," there was a short pause on the other line, but Dipper swore he had heard a door shut close in the background. Was there someone with her?

" _Probably just friends that will stay over or something,"_ he thought to himself.

"Hey listen dude, leeet's just talk aboutit tomorrow when we see each other, kay? Love you." And then he was greeted with beeping, the sign that she had ended the call.

" _Hm, weird. She's probably just too tired and drunk,"_ he shrugged what had just happened off with ease since sleep was taking over him. They would see each other tomorrow anyway.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid," Wendy wailed, pressing a wrapped-up ice pack against her head as Dipper prepared breakfast for her.

"Nah, you just went out to have some fun,and well, sometimes getting drunk is part of it," Dipper said reassuringly, his girlfriend didn't feel well at all and adding up to that by scolding her for getting drunk was not what she needed right now.

"Dipper," she almost whispered, scrunching up her nose.

"Hm, yes?" he turned around and looked at her. "Oh no, do you have to throw up?" he asked after seeing her expression and rushed over to her.

But Wendy shook her head, her eyes glued to the table.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"Wendy, it's fine, really. Don't worry too much about. But maybe, next time try to drink a bit less, okay?" he said and gave her a warm smile, then returned to making breakfast.

If only he knew that she wasn't only apologizing for being drunk...

A week later, Dipper felt something was off. He couldn't tell what is was and it drove him nuts.

Wendy was being her usual self – but at the same time, she wasn't.

They both had to work at the Mystery Shack this day, but there weren't too many customers around so both of them just chilled.

Wendy was reading in a magazine as always, but Dipper was skeptically watching her from the other side of the room. From time to time she would glance at her phone. She used to never take it out at work, it was just a bit weird.

"Hey dude, if you keep staring holes at me like this I won't be any longer, you know," she said jokingly and looked at him tongue-in-cheek.

Dipper squinted his eyes, there was something in her eyes that didn't add up to her face. An emotion, hidden behind her cocky grin.

Wendy sighed. "Do you want to watch a movie tonight after I come back from meeting with my friends?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest and suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Of course, there was no way to say no for Dipper, but apparently he still didn't seem content with that suggestion alone.

"Dips, is something wrong?" Wendy asked, frowning deeply. She wasn't feeling to well under his stare.

" _But why? Is she hiding something?"_

"I'm fine. Let's do that," he agreed and adjusted his hat before heading out of the Mystery Shack.

"Where are you going?"

"Just getting some fresh air. Work shift is over soon, anyway. I will see you tonight," he said and was about to leave but his girlfriend called out to him one more time.

"Hey, Dipper," she said and had the little guy turn around. She blew a kiss at him and smiled. "See you later."

"Where's your giiirlfriend?~"

Mabel just came downstairs, rubbing her eyes but smiling widely at her brother. He was all alone watching TV by himself, it was already pretty late.

Of course, he must have been waiting for Wendy, Mabel thought, and the thought of her and her brother together just made her unbelievably happy.

"...," Dipper didn't answer, just stared fiercely at the screen in front of him and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Mabel cocked her head in confusion until Dipper shoved his phone in her face, a message displayed on the brightly lit screen.

" _Sorry, Dips. Battery's running low, dunno if I can make it to the movie. Don't be angry if I won't make it, please. Love you."_

"Ouch," Mabel said as she looked at the time. The message was from 10:37 p.m.

It was around one in the morning now.

"Not giving up, hm, bro-bro?" Mabel teased him but she felt the tired and angry vibe that was coming from her brother. She sighed and patted him on the back.

"Let's go to bed."

The next morning, Dipper was woken up by hard pounding against the entrance door.

Stan was growling and shouting through the house to tell the person outside to get lost.

But Dipper had a slight idea about who it could be. He rushed down the stairs and opened the door.

"Dipper...," Wendy almost completely fell around his neck, he was able to take in her musty wooden smell that was common for her lumberjack family.

"I'm so sorry I didn't make it yesterday," she said and looked him deep in the eyes, grief all too evident in them.

Dipper didn't say anything, didn't know what to say.

Wendy hugged him again and wanted to place a loving kiss on his lips, but he backed away.

He saw how pale Wendy's face got, how her eyes got teary-eyed after his rejection.

"I found something yesterday," Dipper simply stated. He was sure that Wendy knew about what he was talking about.

"Dipper, I can explain," she said, calmly but Dipper shrugged her arms off of him and shook his head.

Sting after sting pierced her heart, making it feel as if it was going to tear apart.

"Okay... Explain," he said, giving her a chance since he couldn't see her that pained and knowing he was the source for this.

"You.. first, what did you find exactly?" She asked carefully.

" _So, does that mean there's more things she's hiding?"_

"I found a letter."

Wendy couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Dipper. But this... It's nothing serious! He's just a guy I met when I was hanging out with my friends and I don't know, he just kinda fell for me."

Dipper stayed quiet, waiting for more. But it seemed as if the read head needed to be pushed.

"Do you like him too?"

"No... I don't love him or anything," she honestly answered.

"But, you're seeing him behind my back, aren't you?" he spat, fist clenching and face burning as it turned red because he was so angry.

Wendy was silent, tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Dipper. I didn't mean to.. He doesn't mean anything to me,I -"

"It's fine. Don't waste your breath. It's too late."

Since last night, when he found that letter, he couldn't get the picture of her … just fucking another guy behind his back out of his mind. What he wrote in that letter... How nice her body is and how amazing she's in bed...

Hot tears streamed down his face.

"I felt something was off. But this is too much. You just went on with it, I don't understand but apparently I don't mean shit to you."

Wendy sunk to her knees, every word he said hurt like a bullet taken directly to her heart.

"Dipper... I love you and I'm so, so sorry..." she apologized but Dipper didn't care anymore.

That was the final blow. His love was gone.

"Sorry, Wendy. It's over. Your love was nothing but a lie."

* * *

finally fixed. Looking for beta readers still!


End file.
